


They Might As Well Be

by SunflowerPirateWriting



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPirateWriting/pseuds/SunflowerPirateWriting
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:When one stops the kiss to whisper, "I'm sorry, are you sure you--" and they answer by kissing them more





	They Might As Well Be

The evening air was cool and crisp; the smell of the ocean a constant in the crew's expanding journey. They had just set sail from an uninhabited island that left them feeling relaxed and calm, which was always a welcomed surprise. Well.. it was a welcomed surprise to most of the crew.. Luffy would rather pick fights with sea kings then spend a second sitting still. But in a lucky turn of events, Luffy had managed to tire himself out after spending all day bursting around the island to explore.

Sanji was grateful for the break from their captain as he prepared a snack for Nami and Robin in the kitchen. He mixed the ingredients in a bowl, throwing a pinch of sugar before hearing the door open. His first instinct was that Luffy woke up and sensed his food, but immediately realized that if it was Luffy, the door wouldn't have opened so calmly. So instead he just kept his eyes on his work as he listened to the heavy boot steps shuffling around behind him.

Ah, it's Zoro.

He knew those heavy footfalls and clanking metal anywhere. What a barbarian.

Zoro didn't say anything as he walked around the small island separating the kitchen from the eating area, and headed for the refrigerator. He wanted something to drink and would completely ignore the cook's rule of not drinking directly from the bottle.

It didn't take long for the swordsman to pull out a bottle and immediately pop off the top to take a drink. It also didn't take long for a leg to come swinging from the side and for Zoro to just barely dodge out of the way, bottle still pressed to his lips. Sanji glared from his work space at the table, bowl still in hand. “Oi, marimo, you know the rule.”

Zoro just rolled his eyes, “Die mad about it, eyebrows.” He would die mad about it, his spite was that strong. But Sanji just continued to glare as he stayed at his position with the bowl. He wasn't going to let that idiot distract him from making a good snack for the girls. Not that he lets that knucklehead distract him, he doesn't care.

Sanji looked towards the bowl, trying to concentrate and absolutely missing the movement behind him. He felt the heat radiating towards his back and when he straightened up a bit, he was met with a solid chest. Zoro was right behind him, looking over the cook’s shoulder, trying to get a look at what was in the bowl. Sanji’s hands stumbled a bit but he was able to play it off as just moving the whisk around the bowl. If Zoro noticed, he didn't say anything. He also didn't move away.

This wasn't the first time they've done this.. a weird dance around each other. Getting close but not actually doing anything with the space. Sanji was pretty sure the crew noticed, he heard the whispers from some of them. At this point, everyone probably thought him and Zoro were secretly dating. They weren't.. were they? According to Nami, ‘they might as well be.’

There was a small thud next to them where Zoro set down the bottle of alcohol, before his hand moved to Sanji's side. His hand hovered a bit and Sanji just moved so it was now on his hip. Zoro responded by lightly squeezing. Sanji set down the bowl and turned around, facing Zoro and looking at him. Neither of them said anything, just stared at each other for what seemed like an hour. It was probably only a minute or so.

“Can I kiss you?” Zoro asked. Sanji took in a deep breath before nodding. He was a bit surprised when Zoro actually leaned in and kissed him. But Sanji didn't pull away, just closed his eyes and kissed back. Zoro's free hand came up to rest on Sanji's other hip, while Sanji's hands leaned against the counter behind him.

The kiss was slow at first, both getting used to the fact of who exactly they were kissing. Then finally it started to turn a bit deeper, more feeling behind it. Sanji felt his arm move up to have his hand grip the front of Zoro's shirt. But before the kiss could go any further, Sanji pressed on Zoro's chest to break it. Their faces were still a breath away from each other.

“I'm sorry, are you sure you--”

But Sanji didn't get to finish that sentence before Zoro was kissing him again, and he guessed that was all the answer he needed.

Great. The crew was going to have a field day when they found out they were right.

**Author's Note:**

> Request prompts at sunflowerpiratewriting.tumblr.com


End file.
